Umineko: Memories of Umineko
by xx-barachan-xx
Summary: Umineko has to deal with memories of her tragic past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Umineko or the characters. A big japanese company does. Please don't sue.

AN: Sorry if some stuff is wrong I havent finished the show.

Umineko stood on the balcony of her mansion. She watched the waves roll onto the sad misty planes, and remembered her fond memories of Battler. He was a rough-and-tumble young lad, with a fondness for bosom, something she had in great numbers. He was murdered on the birthday the day of her birthday, by the witch beatrice.

"Noooooo!" He shouted angrily at the witch Beatrice, who was trying to kill him and Umineko too, with her magical staff, which was shattered into tiny, smokeable peices by her own backfired fire spell. He dived in front of her fire spell which then backfired, but it killed him too with its immense magical power. It shattered his organs and sent his ribs flying across the room. Then his head blew off in the blaze. Umineko ran to comfort him.

"Are you alright, Battler-chan?" Umineko asked of his corpse.

"No, I am not. Soon I will die!" Battler gasped out.

"No." Umineko screamed. "I love you as I would my own child."

Meanwhile, Beatrice was dying from a broken staff, which contained her life essence. The life essence was falling off the floor, and it spilled into the mirror. The mirror shapeshifted into an even more evil form of beatrice. Her name was Isabella Amethyst. Then she fled the island, never to be seen again.

Or Will She?

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Umineko Stepped off her balcony into her house. The house was filled with memories of dead people, and buried treasure from the Uminekos grandfather, who was a pirate from victorian england. He had stolen Queens Victorias Incan Gold, and buried it somewhere in the house, leaving a series of elaborate clues to find the gold. "Why, grandfather? Why won't you tell me where the gold is?" Umineko screamed. Just then she was interrupted by a knock on her balcony. Umiineko gapsed. She had just been out on the balcony, and nobody was there before!

She stepped out anxiously.

"Is anyone there?"

"Yes, there is." said someone.

Umineko gapsed.

It was... BATTLER.

"You can't be alive! You're dead! Beatrice killed you with her life essence!"

"I am an apparition from the land before time! I was sent here to be your protector from Isabella!"

"But Isabella left this place? Why would she come back?"

Battler slapped her one.

"You silly girl! Of course she would come back. Don''t you know that your grandfather was a pirate?"

"A PIRATE? That's not true! He was a simple farmer."

"Why do you think that the people come to your house? They want you're gold!"

Umineko rubbed her face. Battler had strong and manly hands.

"He was an honest man! He wouldn't be a pirate!"

"You've got to believe me! I was loving you when I was alive, and now I'm not! isn't that enough reason to trust me?"

Umineko worried her head.

"I can't stand to loose you again!"

"I can't die again unless I am killed by her life essence! Don't you know I will always be there for you!"

Umineko started weeping and fell into his arms. He grabbed her back, and took off her clothes. She took off his clothes too. He felt his firm hands on her soft breasts, but just then they were interrupted by Isabella, wearing a long black dress with gloves and boots.

"Hello, children. Ready to die!" She cackled!

TO BE CONTINUED?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Shut up Merinami, you're just a loser pervert who's jealous. Thanks to all my fans for the traffic xxx love you ^_^

Battler gasped and dropped Umineko. She fell off the balcony.

"NOOOOOOOO! UMINEKO!"

Battler lifte his feet off the ground and flew down to save her just before she hit the ground.

"Battler-chan. You saved my life. Why?"

"Beccause I am in love with you!"

"But we are from different worlds! You are from the dead world, and I am from the normal one! How can we be together!"

"I will always be with you in spirit!"

They embraced and the waves rolled on them.

"Oh Battler-chan! Oh Battler-chan! Oh Battler!-chan" Battler said and Battler gave a moan of pleasure.

Then Battler put his penis into her clitoris. Umineko felt good down there.

Battler thrusted his penis one last time and he came. She came too. Then they flew down to the ground.

"We will always be together, in many ways."

They were just walking into the mansion when they heard a certain voice coming from behind them.

"Hello, lovebirds." She muttered.

It was Beatrice!

To be continued?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the good reviews guys nice to know some people have taste xxx love you

Beatrice was holding a splintered staff that was smoking.

"You! I thought you died from life essence!"

"Yes, but I am appartion!"

Battler gasped! Umineko gasped!

"Why have you come from the land beyond?"

"I am here to protect the person I love!"

"Who could you love? You are a cold murderer, and you killed me!"

Beatrice began to look sad

"I only killed you and Umineko because... I'M IN LOVE YOU UMINEKO!"

Umineko fell to the floor from shock. Battler screamed an angry gasp!

"I was jealous of your love so I tried to use my fire spell on you!"

"That is no way of getting over your problems!"

The conversation was interrupted by the door being thrown open by Virginia.

"I came the moment I heard of your death!"

Then she gasped and fell to the ground!

"BEATRICE! YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!"

"No, Virginia! I am an apparition!"

Virginia started to burst down in tears.

"I loved you as I would my own child!"

"I had to do it! I was overcome with passion and anger!"

Umineko slowly began to crawl away. She was scared of Beatrice, who was evil in spite of her great beauty. She desired Beatrice, but was also deathly afraid of her because she killed Battler. Umineko loved Battler too, because he was the man that she loved before he died.

Umineko woke up. She had fallen asleep in the vent she had slept in. What had happened last night? She crept gently through the vent and crawled into the bed in her room. But something was off. She opened her eyes and saw that Beatrice, Battler and Virginia were sleeping together in it!

TO BE CONTINUED?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Shut up reviewers. Ill explain stuff later haven't you ever heard of CLIFF HANGERS xxx to my fans love you

Umineko screamed because of the bodies of Battler and Virginia, naked on her bed.

"How could you two have sex? I loved you!" Umineko cried out.

"I'm sorry, Umineko!" Virginia said.

"You lying fucker!" Said Umineko.

"I'm so fucking sorry!" Battler said.

Umienko bowed her head down, having the tip of it touch her firm and ample bosoms.

"I just wanted to be with you!"

"Ah, and I just wanted to be alone with you!" Shouted a sinister voice.

Isabella walked in from the balcony

"Why do you think I killed all of your friends at that party? I love you, Umineko! We should be together!"

"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Umineko shouted back

"I love you so much, and I just think we should be together!"

"Well I don't love you back!" Umineko shouted.

She knew she was lying. As Umineko looked at Isabellas naked body, she knew it was a thing of beauty.

"I can't love you! You're evil!"

"EVIL, AM I?" Isabella shouted, and she shot lightning at Umineko out of her staff.

Umineko felt a burst of pain, and fell to the ground, her body bleeding from the lighting.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU BITCH" shouted Beatrice. She leapt to her feet and grabbed her pipe. Isabella shot a death spell but Beatrice was too fast. Beatrice shot an explosion spell and it landed at the feet of Isabella, blowing them off.

"You bitch!" Isabella shouted, shooting a fireball and beatrice. Beatrice was knocked to the ground, and her elegant dress was set afire. Using a water spell to put it out, she summoned an axe and magically threw it at Isabella, who got stabbed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She replied. Isabella pulled the axe out of her chest and held it to Uminekos unconscious head. "Come any closer and I'll chop off her head" Beatrice was too shocked to react. She was a spirit of good, and Isabella had become evil. Isabella stood up, and backed towards the balcony, using Umineko as a shield.

"Now!" Isabella shouted "The fun begins!" She laughed evilly and threw Umineko off the balcony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beatrice shouted, and she flew after her using a flying spell. Just before Umineko hit the ground on a sharp rock, Beatrice grabbed her. Umineko opened her eyes.

"you saved my life. You really do love me." Umineko stared into Beatrices deep green eyes, and beatrice stared into Uminekos. Their gaze was interrupted by an explosion. Umineko Mansion was burning to the ground!

TO BE CONTINUED?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: this is the big one... get ready for the BIG TWIST lol xox to my fans

Umineko got out of bed, and walked down to the kitchen. She put a peice of bread into the toaster, and got out a bowl. She had had the strangest dream the night before. She dreamed that Battler and Beatrice had come back from the dead to help her stop Isabella. But it must have been a dream. Her toast popped out of the toaster, and she grabbed it, putting butter on it to eat. Then she looked at the knife. It was covered in blood! Umineko dropped her toast, shocked. She ran into the hall, and saw Battlers dead corpse lying on the bloody carpet.

"BATTLER! NO!" Umineko screamed. She went back to the kitchen. She was too sad to eat toast, and her breakfast was forgotten.

Umineko laid not moving on her bed. She was sad about Battler, her lover and prrotector, being murdered with her own knife. "I'll get you back, whoever it was who did this!" She muttered into her pillow. She remembered the time she had spent with Battler on the bed. Battler had a really big thingy, and it felt good inside her. Umineko put her hand towards her front bottom, gently sliding it inside. She passionately slid her arm down, until it was as big as battlers. But...

Umineko kept going. She slid her hand in further and further until her whole arm up to her shoulder was in her you know what. She was not satisfied by Battlers thing any more. She rubbed her cervix with her middle finger seductively. Then she came.

Her coming was interrupted by the roof window shattering and Isabella falling down from it.

"Hello, Umineko!"

Umineko gasped and dropped


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Flamers shut up. Thanks kirbyfan i know im not the best writer in the world but I just want to tell a story xox to my fans

"Umineko, you killed me! Now I'll have my revenge!"Isabella slowly rose the knife that killed battler in her hand. Umineko screamed, and reached for the covers to pull them up and cover herself, but you could still see everything too.

Just then she was interrupted by the sound of a shotgun being loaded. It was battler, standing behind her with a shotgun.

"Battler! I thought you were dead!"

"You were wrong."

Battler shot his shotgun at Isabella, and her chest (not her boobs) got a big bloody hole and her blood fell out. Then he fired again, and organs came out. Then he blew off her legs. Isabella cried out in pain, but Battler shot a fourth time this time he shot off her arm. It hit the ground and things came out of it. Then he fired again, at her head, and her head exploded. Battler had to dive to save her from the explosion, and then he put the fire out. Then he shot Isabella again, in her arm, and it exploded but it was only a blood explosion. Isabella screamed in pain. Battler fired again, at her chest (her boobs this time) and her boobs went flying off and they hit umineko in the face. Then battler shot again and her arm. Her arm came off. Isabella wanted him to stop. Battler shot her head again, and her ear exploded but just blood again. Then he fired again. He readied his last shot and said "Isabella, you were a bad person. You shouldnt have been bad to Umineko. She can't help being beautiful."

Then he fired the shot gun at her staff, which broke apart and her life essence fell out.

"Life essence! My one weakness!" Battler screamed as Isabella laughed while she died.

Battler ran to escape the flowing escence and he started to fly away. But Umineko was stuck and she couldnt move her leg. "Help" she said.

TO BE CONTINUED?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: xox to my fans thinking of doing twilight fic edward/oc what do you think?

Umineko shouted for some furniture! Zooming through the house came her team of robot furniture. they came in front of her.

"Get in order so I can walk on you and not get into the life essence"

Uminekos couch came over and she stood on it. Then she jumped onto a chair. Then a table. Then a chair. Then she was out.

"Thank goodness I'm safe!" She said to no one.

But she tipped and fell off into the essence. The essence started to pour over her, and it formed over her body.

Umineko lost conshisness.

Umineko was having a dream and she saw all her friends around her, even though they were dead.

"I must be dreaming!" Umineko said.

"Yes. But you have to believe" Beatrice said.

"Believe what"

"In OURSELF"

Umineko woke up and punched the essence off. She got out of it and ran out of it. But the essence was still alive. It crawled over to Isabella's body, and it formed over her. And it combined Isabellas and Uminekos dna and it made a cross between them. It's name was BellaNeko

To be continued?


	9. Chapter 9

Umineko was sittingly lonesomely on a seat. She remembered Battler, and all the good timesthat they had, both in life, and when he was dead. But now he was dead for real, and she didn't know what to do. She leant back on her seat and it fell back. Now there was a hole in the floor. Curious, she pulled back the chair offf from the hole, and saw that there was a tunnel.

Umineko was walking down the tunnel, and she tripped on a big rock. She fell down a long long way, until she couldn't see anymore light. She had landed on something hard and yellow.

"Pirate gold!" Umineko excitedly said, aghast.

She felt around, and felt the golden hilt of a golden sword

"My great-uncles pirate sword!" She shouted, and she picked it up with both hands

From now on" She said "I, Umineko Ampasam, am a pirate!"

She sheathed her blade and went up the stairs.

In her house, Beatrice was holding battlers funeral

"It's so sad that he died. I wish I never killed him." She cried. Tears came down her face, and one landed on Battlers dead face. He blinked.

TO BE CONTINUED?


	10. Chapter 10

The funeral was over really fast though.

BellaNeko burst in through the window.

"YOU!" Umineko pointed and said. Beatrice was too sad to do anything.

"Now that I've killed him I'll rape him!" She said.

Umineko gasped. She didn't like rape.

Just then Battler jumped out of his coffin with a shotun that he was hiding.

"No! He's still alive!"

"Eat bullets from my shotgun!" Battler said, and he fired at BelllaNeko.

But then he saw that BellaNeko was half-Bella, half-Umineko! He couldn't kill Umineko! Depressed, he put down his shotgun, and pretended to be dead again.

"What was that" BellaNeko said

"It must have been a reflex" Beatrice said.

"Whatever. Anyone, Now I will kill you!"

BellaNeko raised her fingers and lightning through out of her tips. It landed on Umineko and she was thrown back out the balcony, knocking battlers coffin off with her. She grabbed onto his coffin for protection. It blocked a sharp rock, and she was safe. but then she opened the coffin. Battler had the sharp rock sticking through his chest. He was dead!

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

3 Years Passed

Bellaneko sat in her apartment. She had moved to Paris after killing Umineko and Battler. She was playing Final Fantasy XII. She walked out onto her balcony to stare at the great ocean view. Just then, a sword flew next to her and got stuck in the wall. Out in the ocean, there was a pirate ship. And on it... was Umineko!

"No! I killed you!"  
Umineko threw another sword and it got stuck in BellaNekos shoulder. Umineko swung from a rope and grabbed onto the balcony. Bellaneko tried to do a lightnigh spell but Umineko cut off her fingers with her uncles sword.

"No!"

"Now I'll have my vengeance for killing battler!"

Umineko grabbed BellaNeko and threw her off the cliff so shed die like battler did on some rocks.

"You can't kill me!"

"Why not!"

"Because I set up a bomb to go off!"

Umineko gasped and swung back down and grabbed her in midair.

"Where is it!"

"I'll never tell you!"

"Where is it!"  
"I'll never say!"

Umineko stabbed BellaNeko some.

"You fool..." Bellaneko screamed "It will nuke Umineko Manor Island!"

"Umineko gasped" She was so scared that she almost dropped BellaNeko.

"one hint..." bellaneko murmered "It's on the Ark The Triumph"

Then BellaNeko jumped off the cliff and landed on rocks.

Umineko knew she didn't have long.


	12. Chapter 12

Beatrice was in a coma from BellaNekos evil spells. She had been in the coma for 3 years. Umineko came into her room. She had been in the room at Umineko mansion for 3 years. Umineko opened her mouth and said.

"Beatrice, I know we have been up and down but now BellaNeko is down for good, and we need to make sure it stays that way. Beatrice-Chan! Because... I love you!"

And she cried a single tear that fell on Beatrices face and it woke her up.

"I'm... going to be okay now" she said.

Umineko hugged her.

"Now let's stop that bomb!"

They rode Beatrices magical boat down the canals of venice. They were going the whole way through europe really fast. They need to get to the Ark. There was an italian dude on a boat, and he was rapipng somebody. Beatrice shot a fire spell at him and he died. They laughed at the vengeance he had gotten, and went on their way.

They were in paris now. They could see the ark restinng on a stand.

"It's so big" Umineko said

"How could Bellaneko dare to put a bomb in such a historic thing?" Beatrice said. She used to be a history teacher and she knew about when joan of ark used it against england. She cared about histroy.

Then the bomb went off. It was too late. They could see Umineko manor island on the horizon being blown up, and umineko screamed "No!"

BUT IT GOT WORSE

The radiation from the bomb started to spread all over the ship (they could tell because it turned green).  
"Oh no!" Beatrice said

The ship became alive. The ghosts of the people in its history started to appear. They were evil now, and you could see through them. Noahs beard was tangled and dark now, and the rest of him was green. Joan readied the cannons.

"How will we stop them?" Beatrice said

"I know!" Umineko said

She whistled loudly. Over the hilltop her pirate ship started coming

Now we fight


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: THE FINAL CHAPTER

Beatrice readied the cannonballs. Joan was firing them too, but she wasn't good enough. Beatrice shot one right at her. But she was a radioactive ghost, so it went right through.

"UMINEKO! OUR WEAPONS AREN'T WORKING!"

"KEEP TRYING"

Umineko was steering the ship, something she was very good at from her years as a pirate. Beatrice was getting tired from lifting the heavy cannonballs with her weak arms.

"If only a strong man was here to help me" She said

"There is!" Battler said.

Battler had come back to life from the raditation, but instead of being like the other ghosts he was blue.

He started lifting up the cannonballs, and he threw them at the ark. Beatrice used a flying spell to fly over to that ship. One of battlers cannonballs hit the ships bottom bit, and water spilled out of it. France was flooding!

"non! my croissants!" A french guy said because his croissiants were getting wet.

"Crossaints are what the call bread in france" Umineko explained to Battler.

The people beneath them were dying. Umineko didn't have much time.

Beatrice shot out a really big lighting spell at Joan, and she exploded. Her ectoplasm got on Beatrice, and it was like life essence but reversed. It was killing her, but slowly.

Umineko could tell beatrice was dying and she cried into the wheel. She hit it with her elbow and she swung it accidentally, and the boat turned around so fast that she flew off onto the Ark.

"Umineko! No!" Battler flew over to the other boat. Noah had a revolver and he was firing bullets at them. One hit Umineko in the shoulder, and she almost fell into the water. Beatrice grabbed her.

"YOU DON'T HURT UMINEKO!" She said. Beatrice sent out the most powerful spell she had ever done, and it made noah a mortal again. Battler flew over to him and grabbed his revolver.

"die, motherfucker"

Noahs head exploded and his eye fell on a french mans croissant and he ate it anyway (AN: Hey they eat snails there lol)

Beatrices spell was too powerful, and that and the ectoplasm was killing her. She only had time for one last spell.

"Battler... come here"

Battler went over

"I just want Umineko ... to be happy"

She fired another spell and it made battler mortal again. Then she died. Umineko grabbed her body and screamed "No!" at the sky.

It would be a sad day.

Epilogue: Battler and Umineko

"I just want were living together in Umineko mansion. They had 4 kids: Two girls called Rosalie and Alice and there were twin boys Edward and Jacob. Rosalie and Alice were painting each others nails and Edward and Jacob were playing with a firetruck.

"You know" battler said "I think everything turned out all right"

"Hey, he stole my fiyatwuck" Edwarrd said

"Don't be a tattler Jacob"

"I'm EDWARD silly"

and they laughed and laughed. Everything turned out Okay.

The End.

AN: Thanks to all my fans! Flamers can go to hell lol if you liked this one just wait for my other fics lol xoxox


End file.
